


Карма

by getrid



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1322710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>работа не волк, она хуже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Карма

_Наша цивилизация подошла к концу. Мы вернемся после рекламной паузы._

 

Действующие лица:

Всадники апокалипсиса  
СМЕРТЬ (Смерть)  
Война (Война)  
Голод (Голод)  
Загрязнение (Загрязнение)

Статисты (все прочие)

*

Гримерка одного из лондонских театров. Половина шестого утра понедельника, месяцем позже неслучившегося конца света. На улице промозгло. Едва светает; углы окон покрыты тонкой вязью изморози.  
В гримерке разлита атмосфера тлена, распада, безысходности, ранних подъемов, хронического безденежья и отсутствия кофе. В углу валяется мотоциклетный шлем.

Смерть репетирует гамлетовскую сцену с Йориком, воспользовавшись собственным черепом. На фразе «само отвращение и тошнотой подступает к горлу» откладывает череп и крепко задумывается – впрочем, ненадолго, потому что в гримерку стучат.

В дверь с опаской просовывается голова Голода; за головой появляется все остальное. «Все остальное» включает в себя строгое черное пальто, дорогой костюм и лакированные ботинки с облупившимися носами. Еще «все остальное» включает в себя Войну и Загрязнение.

Трое Всадников изрядно потрепаны. Голод выглядит не таким уж и худым, Загрязнение выглядит слишком чистым, волосы Войны свалявшимися ржавыми прядями свисают той на изможденное лицо.  
Война проходит вперед, выдвигает себе стул, усаживается на него верхом, опирается руками на спинку.

Война (тихо и зло). И что теперь?  
Смерть молча шарит руками под балахоном, вероятно, возвращая череп на исконное место.  
Война (постепенно закипая). Мы проиграли, конца света не будет, и я спрашиваю: а что теперь? (Продолжает, с каждой фразой все громче и злее). Я всю жизнь провела на полях сражений. Я видела, как огонь лился с неба на Содом и Гоморру. Я видела, как горел Рим, как горела Европа, как горело полмира. Я была этим огнем. Я своими руками стерла с карты истории столько городов и народов, что давно сбилась со счета! Пара тысяч лет безупречной работы, океаны крови, горы трупов, и что, я спрашиваю, что, какая-то мелкая девка уделывает тебя, разок взмахнув деревянным мечом?!

Война выдыхается и замолкает.  
Смерть наконец достает руки из-под капюшона и скрещивает их на груди.

Загрязнение (меланхолично). Меня тоже несколько волнует этот вопрос. Нас всех волнует.  
Смерть. ЭТО КАЖЕТСЯ ВАМ НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВЫМ?  
Голод, Война, Загрязнение (хором). Да!  
Смерть. ЭТО КАЖЕТСЯ ВАМ НЕПОНЯТНЫМ?  
Голод, Война, Загрязнение (по-прежнему хором). Да!  
Смерть. ВАМ КАЖЕТСЯ, ВСЕ ДОЛЖНО БЫЛО БЫТЬ ИНАЧЕ?  
Голод, Война, Загрязнение (все так же хором). Ну да!  
Смерть (равнодушно). ВАМ КАЖЕТСЯ.

Долгая пауза. Война хватает ртом воздух, у Голода на щеках цветут гневные красные пятна, Загрязнение выглядит так, словно не может решить, что он должен сейчас почувствовать.

Смерть. НО, ДОЛЖЕН ЗАМЕТИТЬ, ВЫ ПРОЯВИЛИ ПОРАЗИТЕЛЬНОЕ ЕДИНОДУШИЕ. СРАЗУ ВИДНО – КОМАНДА.

Война (Голоду, краем рта). Давай его придушим.  
Загрязнение. Я в деле.  
Смерть (тоном человека, смертельно уставшего объяснять очевидное). НЕ ВЫЙДЕТ.  
Война (с раздражением пиная сапогом стул). Что, правда? Вот черт!

Тяжелый стул падает, задевая рассохшийся стол темного дерева. Неплотно закрепленное на столе зеркало шатается, слетает на пол, разбиваясь на несколько крупных осколков. Война, прищуриваясь, заглядывает в один из них.

Смерть (с интересом). ТЕПЕРЬ СЕМЬ ЛЕТ СЧАСТЬЯ НЕ ВИДАТЬ.  
Война (сумрачно). Ты еще и предсказатель?  
Смерть (с легким поклоном). ВСЕВЕДУЩ, НО НЕ ВСЕМОГУЩ.  
Война (разглядывая гримерку, отрешенно). Паяц.  
Смерть (предупреждающе). ОБИЖУСЬ.

Война, молча отмахиваясь, уходит за ширму; оттуда доносится шелест перебираемых костюмов и раздраженный шепот «фарс какой-то».

Голод (с внезапным вдохновением). Весь мир – театр.  
Смерть (с задумчивостью его разглядывает). НАДО ЖЕ. МОЖЕТ, СОЙДЕМСЯ.  
Голод (на своей волне). Ненавижу Шекспира.  
Смерть. НЕ СОЙДЕМСЯ.  
Голод (пропуская слова мимо ушей, с негодованием). Нет, подумать только! Театр! Одна, одна-единственная важная роль в жизни, и от той пришлось отказаться, потому что таков, видите ли, Его план! Его план! О котором Он даже не счел нужным предупредить! Нашелся постановщик. И какая, в сущности, банальная, паршивая пьеска! Столько лет, столько усилий ради одного дня, одной цели. (С мрачной ехидцей). И вот, пожалуйста, строго по слову Божьему, «ветер направляется к югу, а потом поворачивает к северу. Он кружит снова и снова и возвращается на свои круги». Возвращается на круги своя. (Обхватывает ладонями голову, с мукой в голосе). Да сколько ж можно-то из года в год, одно и то же, одно и то же!  
Смерть (с патетикой, выпрастывая из-под балахона костлявую руку). ВСЕ ПОТОМУ, ЧТО  
«В КУБОК ЯДУ ЛЬЕШЬ, А СПРАВЕДЛИВОСТЬ  
ПОДНОСИТ ЭТОТ ЯД К ТВОИМ ГУБАМ».  
Загрязнение (влезает с дотошностью настоящего фаната своего дела, уточняя). Плутоний. Лучше – плутоний.  
Война (голос из-за ширмы). Заткнулись все. У меня мигрень.

Продолжительное молчание; слышно только, как стрелки часов тихими щелчками отсчитывают время. Загрязнение сидит на куче хлама в углу; куча хлама медленно, но верно превращается в химически опасные реагенты. Смерть вертит в руках невесть как оказавшийся на столе золоченый кубок, периодически поглядывая на часы.

В дверь вбегает человек, спотыкается о порожек, пролетает через полкомнаты; пошатываясь, пытается восстановить равновесие, вновь спотыкается о перевернутый стул, летит кувырком. Раздается жуткий хруст.  
Голод приближается, переворачивает носком сапога человека на спину. У того сломана шея, а из глаза торчит осколок зеркала.  
Война (закидывая ноги на невысокую перегородку ширмы, лениво). Попал?  
Смерть. ДА. СПАСИБО, МИЛАЯ.  
Война (все так же вяло). Сочтемся.  
Голод (светским тоном знатока). На редкость нелепая смерть.

Смерть убирает обратно под балахон пустые песочные часы.  
За окном уже окончательно рассвело, по небу размотаны розоватые ленты перистых облаков, солнце кругло золотится на горизонте.  
Война, пошатываясь на каблуках, выходит из-за ширмы, поднимает стул, садится на него, вытягивая длинные красивые ноги. Минуту они вчетвером пристально рассматривают друг друга – вернее, пристально рассматривают Война, Загрязнение и Голод; куда смотрит Смерть, определить невозможно.

Загрязнение медленно выбирается из кучи хлама, идентифицировать который теперь не представляется возможным, и пытается поустойчивее устроиться на его верхушке.

Загрязнение. И все-таки не понимаю. Почему так? Как это могло быть Его планом? Я изо всех сил старался сделать так, чтобы на Земле не осталось ни единого уголка, куда бы я не проник! Я побывал во всех океанах, на всех континентах. Мест, которые бы я не затронул – по пальцам перечесть. И что, все это было затем, чтобы люди некоторое время вяло потрепыхались, пытаясь вернуть невозвратимое, а затем загрязнение продолжилось бы с новой силой? (Смотрит на Смерть, с недоумением). Нет, серьезно, хочешь сказать, тебя это не напрягает? Не затрагивает? Никаких, там, вопросов, почему так со мной, сколько мне еще корячиться? Неужели нет?  
Голод (переглядываясь со Смертью, Загрязнению). Ну вот, и тебя прорвало.  
Смерть (насмешливо). ЧТО, НА ВТОРОЙ КРУГ ПОЙДЕМ?  
Загрязнение (упрямо). А хоть бы и так.  
Смерть. ХОРОШО. ХОТИТЕ ОБ ЭТОМ ПОГОВОРИТЬ?  
Голод молча и с силой прижимает ладонь ко рту Загрязнения.  
Смерть. ВОТ И СЛАВНО.

Война (безапелляционно). Не собираюсь больше ни о чем говорить. Я хочу в отпуск. И я устрою себе отпуск, даже если для этого придется порешить всех тварей земных и всех тварей небесных.  
Голод. Поддерживаю.  
Загрязнение. А мне даже не придется обходиться такими радикальными мерами.

Втроем оборачиваются к Смерти.

Смерть (с сомнением). МОЯ РАБОТА ВСЕ-ТАКИ ВАШЕЙ НЕ ЧЕТА. (Колеблется). ХОТЯ… ЕСЛИ ТАК ПОДУМАТЬ… ОН, КОНЕЧНО, НЕ ОБРАДУЕТСЯ… НО НА ТО ОН И МОЙ УЧЕНИК, ЧТОБЫ ЕГО НЕ РАДОВАТЬ… (Долгая пауза в размышлениях). ПОЙДЕТ. ДАВНО ПОРА БЫЛО ЭТО СДЕЛАТЬ.  
Голод. Итого, единогласно.

Вчетвером спускаются к выходу из театра, натыкаясь на спешащих репетировать актеров.  
Голод на автомате раздает визитки, Война пробивает себе дорогу вперед с целеустремленностью ледокола; видно, что текущие навстречу люди – не ее контингент. Смерть пару раз пытается приглядеться внимательнее, но в результате просто машет на все рукой и бормочет: НА ОТДЫХ, НА ОТДЫХ.  
Они выходят на улицу, минуту стоят на ступенях. Холодно и безветренно; по лондонскому утреннему небу медленно расползаются багряные полосы подсвеченных солнцем облаков.

Голод (стряхивая оцепенение). Разбирайте байки, господа!

Все разбирают байки и уезжают в закат. Из заката, как это иногда бывает в проходных фильмах, доносятся голоса.

Загрязнение. Ну вот скажите мне, почему опять именно мой – поломан?  
Война. Карма.


End file.
